Fun for the Whole Family
by DoomKitty2113
Summary: Another family fic! But this time from everyone's P.O.V on what's going on. C'mon, you don't want to see "Uncle Iggy"? Lol.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Max Ride, all rights to James Patterson

Prologue

I opened my eyes blearily at the first wail.

Why me?

Answer: Stupid Fang's a deep sleeper.

Turning over and rolling out of my warm, cozy bed, I dashed into the room across of mine.

"Max!"

"Maaaax!"

"Could someone SHUT THEM UP?"

"I'M WORKING ON IT!" I roared back.

Silence was restored after the sounds of springs creaking and pillows being thrown over heads to block out the noise.

I love being the leader. I closed the door behind me and ran over to the blue crib to pick up a gorgeous two year old with black curls and big brown eyes.

I won't tell you about the snot dripping down his chin from crying or the puffy red eyes from crying, because I want you to think he looks cute. He is. I guess he's just not a morning person.

The door opens again to reveal a zombie in all black with a look that could kill and a jaw set irritably.

Okay, it's just Fang. But the similarities are killer; believe me.

He grunts and holds out a cup of milk.

"Thanks," I hand it to the toddler who sniffs once more and starts drinking.

Fang rubs his eyes in an annoyed manner.

"Interupt a good dream?" I asked sympathetically.

"No," he sighed, "Just a good sleep."

"Seems we haven't gotten a lot of that lately," I nod, "We're just lucky she hasn't woken up yet. Usually when he starts"-

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Fang threw back his head in furey and gave me a dirty look as he picked up the second toddler.

I watched him bounce her arround saying soothing things.

"Hi Daddy's girl."

"Shhh.. Daddy's here. Look! Mommy too!"

"Sleepy time! Don't you want more sleep?"

"Daddy likes sleep. In fact, it may be the one thing he likes more than Mommy."

The last one got'im a kick in the shins.

I suppose you're wondering how I went from kicking Eraser ass to Fang shin.

Well, the twins are our kids. Not made by us, obviousley! We found them at an Itex organization we shut down. DNA's identical, so they must've been part of the experiments. Just thinking about it freaks me out. But we got them. They're safe. That's the main thing, as Fang so often reminds me.

We found them last month.

What do you think? Sorry it's so short! R&R?

Xoxo,

Doom


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Obviousley, I don't own Maximum Ride although we all love to obcess and write about the gorgeous Fang and the lovable flock, we all know James Patterson owns them.  
...Unless one of us kidnaps them. But you didn't hear that from me... :)

I forgot to mention Fang and Max aren't together. Yet. Before you roll your eyes and call me an idiot, I know it seems cliche but it'll just go better for the plot and it'll be easier for Iggy to cause trouble. And

we all like that. Plus it'll have some good fluffy parts with the twins questoning why they're not together.

... I think that's all...

Chapter Two: Max P.O.V

I can't think about it. It makes me furious. I'll just skip that part and let Fang handle it. So, back to the situation at hand. Fang was holding our beautiful girl, Ava, and I was holding our cutie, Tommy.

Fang was also glaring at me over Ava because of his shin. Boo hoo, he can't take a hit from a girl? Then again, I was Maximum Ride. I decided to stick out my tongue.

"Very mature," he growled.

"Oh shut up already!" I retorted.

Things had been a little rough lately. I mean, sheesh, Fang was my best friend but he was barking up the wrong tree and soon one of that tree's roots was gonna kick that dog where it hurts! Okay,

the analogy sucks, but the main point is I was getting irritable and he was getting annoyed and together we almost bit eachother's head off sometimes!

"Well fine! Sorry that you kicked me in the shins!"

"You shouldn't have said that then!"

"Why would you care, anyways?" Fang asked.

I felt my face slowly catch on fire. Please let him think it's because I'm mad. Please please please please please pl-

"It's none of your buisness!" I shouted.

"Fine! Sorry for caring!" he shouted back.

"This is all your fault anyways!" I screamed.

"How is it my fault?"

"Max? Fang?" Angel stood in the doorway rubbing her eyes with the sleeve of her nightgown. Her blond curls lay messily around her shoulders, and she looked exhausted.

"What is it sweetie?" I asked in a strained voice.

"I could here all of you arguing," she frowned.

Turns out that while we were arguing the twins had slowly began crying louder and louder. Now they were both silent, sucking their thumbs. Ava was sniffling and Tommy hiccuped.

"Sorry Ange," Fang sighed.

"What's the matter?" she asked us.

Fang's being a-

"Nothing," we both chorused.

Angel gave us both a glare.

I kissed Tommy on the forehead and put him in his crib. Pulling a blanket over him, I took Angel's hand.

"I'll come tuck you in Ange," I said.

"Okay. Night Fang," she waved at him.

"Night."

As we left, I couldn't bring myself to look at Fang. This was too upsetting. We had even woken up Angel. This was bad.

Fang P.O.V

I was holding our beautiful girl, Ava, and Max was holding our boy, Tommy.

My shin was throbbing from Max. I glared at her over Ava. It killed! She stuck her tongue out at me. Seriousley?

"Very mature," I growled. Normally I would've shrugged it off, but it was so late it was morning and I was holding a wailing baby with her snot running on my shirt and a throbbing shin. Do the math!

It sucked!

"Oh shut up already!" she snapped.

She was so grumpy lately! All she did was nag and whatever I did triggered an explosion! Didn't she care how I felt at all? Why couldn't I be the one to be upset once? She always blew up at me!

"Well fine! Sorry that you kicked me in the shins!" I snapped.

"You shouldn't have said that then!"

"Why would you care, anyways?" I asked. Seriousley! Anything I say!

Her face turned beet red. Why? I wouldn't know. My Max would've talked things out and told me what was happening. This Max shouted, "It's none of your buisness!"

"Fine! Sorry for caring!" I shouted back.

"This is all your fault anyways!" she screamed.

WTF?

"How is it my fault?" I roared.

"Max? Fang?" Angel stood in the doorway rubbing her eyes with the sleeve of her nightgown. Her blond curls lay messily around her shoulders, and she looked exhausted.

"What is it sweetie?" Max asked in a tight voice.

"I could here all of you arguing," she frowned.

While we were arguing the twins had slowly began crying louder and louder. Now they were both silent, sucking their thumbs. Ava was sniffling and Tommy hiccuped.

Shit, we had woken up Ange. I really felt like a piece of crap. Poor Ange. What about the others? I prayed we hadn't woken them up as well.

"Sorry Ange," I sighed.

"What's the matter?" she asked us, looking from me to Max questioningly.

Max's being a-

"Nothing," we said in unnison.

Angel glared.

Max kissed Tommy on the forehead and put him in his crib. Pulling a blanket over him, she took Angel's hand.

"I'll come tuck you in Ange," she said.

"Okay. Night Fang," she waved at me.

"Night," I replied sullenly.

As they left, I couldn't bring myself look at Max. I was too angry. We had even woken up Angel, made the twins cry, and she was being stupid.

Sighing I looked at Ava. Her gorgeous brown eyes looked identical to her mother's, but the raven black hair was all me. She sat sucking her thumb gently. I kissed her nose.

I walked over to Tommy's crib and shifted Ava so I could pick up my son as well. I looked at both of them and kissed both of them. My kids.

Max P.O.V

I led Angel down the hall to the room she shared with Nudge.

I turned on the lamp on Angel's side. I didn't have to worry about Nudge. Once she fell asleep, she was asleep for good.

I sat beside Angel and pulled a duvet over her. Smoothing out her curls and kissing her cheek, I got up.

"Max? Why are you and Fang angry at eachother?" she peeped.

Fang's angry with me? The thought made me scared, but then angry. Why was he mad at me? What had I done wrong?

"I don't know Ange. I'm sorry we woke you up. Good night," I kissed her and left.

I slunk down to my room and slipped under the covers. I tossed and turned and finally settled down to a deep, dreamless sleep.

Fang P.O.V

"Dada!" Tommy placed a tiny hand on my face.

I grinned,"Hi big guy."

"Tomma!" Ava said in an exasperated voice.

"Ava?" he whimpered.

They both reached out and touched hands before smiling at me.

I have never smiled hat big in my life. Kissing them both, I settled them in their cribs and tucked them in. Leaving a black teddy bear with Ava and a blue one with Tommy.

"Night guys. Love you," I whispered.

I shut the door behind me and slouched two doors down to my room. Flopping down on my bed I ignored Iggy asking me if I was in Max's room and Gazzy's gas, I pulled a pillow over my head and

shut my eyes for the next two hours.

Ugh, my ex is an idiot! Kitty's been really nice about it. I just hate running into him at school all the time! He ignores me and I ignore him and it's all so annoying. And I've got all this stupid homework to do.  
I felt like a jerk for making Max and Fang mad, but when people are mad, people always make up! Except for y'know, some people. Hope you like! R&R!

Xoxo,

Doom


End file.
